Alone In The Darkness
by Z.A.G
Summary: Before his demise, Sephiroth gets his revenge on the one person he hates most... Mother (One-shot)


Howdy everyone! Well. This one-shot is based off a theory of mine. If you read Cry Of Eternity, you'll know what this is right away. I've decided to expand it quite a bit, and get deeper into it. I've decided to make this for any Sephiroth fans who believe that he's not as crazed as he seems.

Summary- Before his demise, Sephiroth gets his revenge on the one person he hates the most. Sephiroth is not all what he seems. See the reasons behind all his madness. (After Safer Sephiroth)

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII

__

Alone In The Darkness

At first, all he could see was a bright light as his body seemed to explode from the awesome power of the summon Knight Of Round. The three warriors in front of him watched as his wings seemed to fall apart. Sephiroth, in his most Godlike form, was beaten. He vanished from AVALANCHE's sight, seemingly gone forever.

He had not gone far at all. When he regained consciousness, Sephiroth found himself at the bottom of the crater, alone in the dark. The events that went by, just a few minutes ago, flashed through his mind. Had he really been a God? Was he really bent on becoming one with the planet? How had he come to this point? He could have sworn that he was still in Nibelheim, investigating the monsters that were leaking out of the Mako Reactor in Mt. Nibel.

But as he looked around himself, only to find the jagged rocks of the crater, he knew. He knew it wasn't all a dream. He had indeed burned Nibelheim to the ground, he had killed all those townspeople. He defeated Zack, his friend, as he tried to save the town. He was defeated back then, by the same man who defeated him today.

But something is wrong. A few hours ago, he was waiting for the small rebel group to reach him. He wanted to kill each and every last one of them so he may destroy the planet next without interference. He had summoned Meteor, the ultimate destructive magic, to destroy all life, so that he may become a God. It was only after the group destroyed his mother, he began to waver in his resolve. He wanted, at one time, to become a God so much that he would do anything, even if he had to kill the last remaining Ancient.

Why had he become so bent on becoming a God? Did he want to become more powerful? It doesn't make sense. He had all the power he needed. He was the top SOLDIER, no one on the planet could stand their ground on a one-on-one battle with him. He was happy where he was. Albeit, he didn't show it. He enjoyed the missions Shin-Ra would give him. He enjoyed the way everywhere he went, people loved him. He was their 'Hero.'

Most of all, he had been waiting. Waiting for any sort of sign that she was still out there. He was almost married to the one person he could call an equal. He was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. But that had somehow went astray as well. She disappeared, he was alone. Alone but willing to continue to enjoy life for all the small pleasure it brought.

So how had his life turned out like this? Alone in the darkness. His head pounds with each attempt at an answer. His body beaten and sore from battle. He could barely stand on his two feet. His black cape was in shambles, far beyond repairable. Something had caused him to turn this way. But who, or what?

Pain...

Sephiroth dropped to his knees as an incredible pain shot through his chest. It feels like something is inside of him, crawling around inside his body, laying dormant. It feels like it's scratching at his insides, grabbing hold of his heart, squeezing it. It's traveling towards his head, scratching his brain. Whispering commands to him in his mind. The pain is immeasurable. He can't help himself, he can't breath. His whole body feels like it's on fire. Sephiroth rips off his black cape, tears of his shirt and armor, trying to cool his body down. It doesn't seem to help any, sweat glistens across his back and chest.

Sephiroth begins coughing uncontrollably, seeking to clear his lungs, fighting for air. Something was raising from his stomach, traveling though his intestines, up through his throat and out his mouth. Sephiroth continued to cough as blood shut out from his throat.

Air..

He can finally breath again, the pain in his body ceases to exist. Relief flushed through him. He's okay, he's going to be alright. A lone thought suddenly slashed through his mind, 'Meteor.' It's still out there, preparing to crash into the planet. Why hadn't Holy come out yet? Jenova's dead, nothing should be holding it back. Cloud and his friends had defeated the vile creature, hadn't they?

Out of the corner of Sephiroth's eyes, he could see something moving. Turning fully around, he stares down at the small puddle of blood he cough up. It begins to bubble, boil, growing into something. The dark swordsman takes a step back, surprised as his own blood begins to form something solid.

A large mutated creature forms. 'Jenova...' The creature that had possessed his mind, taken control of his every thought and movement. It's the cause of all of his pain. His life was destroyed by the creature. His 'mother' had been using him. Now it stands in front of him belittling him for failing his mission. The mission she had forced him to take.

Does she not realize that he's no longer under her influence? Sephiroth could only smirk coldly, deciding he will take advantage of the creature's stupidity. It had obviously protected itself by sneaking into his body. _You'll still become the rightful heir to this planet. As long as we're alive, Holy shall not interfere._ Jenova's snakelike voice hissed into his mind.

'Holy is stuck as long as Jenova lives.' Sephiroth thinks to himself as he rests his hand on the hilt of the Masamune. AVALANCHE was unsuccessful in destroying the 'Calamity From The Skies' and for that, he's glad. Glad that he'll be able to kill the creature himself, and get revenge for the hell it made him go through. Every moment, every thought, every breath the creature controlled, he'll grant back tenfold with his Masamune.

Sephiroth leaps forward, drawing the Masamune as he does so. Quick as lighting, he slashes one of Jenova's tentacles off, causing the creature to screech in pain. The sound is like music to Sephiroth's ears, hearing the thing he hates most in pain is worth everything he was forced to do.

Jenova struck out with her remaining tentacle. It wraps itself around Sephiroth, constricting him, cutting off his air. The creature raises the ex-SOLDIER off the ground, bringing it towards her so they can see face to face. With her lean hands, she begins to choke Sephiroth, hell bent on killing him in the most sufferable way possible.

Sephiroth will have none of it. He swings the Masamune up in an arc, slicing the creature arms off. A purple substance oozes out of the creature's wounds, the creature's blood no doubt. Sephiroth doesn't stop slicing however. Right as his sword slashed through Jenova's arms, he brought it back down, cutting off the creature's head.

The tentacle around Sephiroth loosened, and dropped him to the ground. Sephiroth watched happily as the creature gave a final jerk, before dropping to the ground dead. Sephiroth was not done, pulling out his mastered Fire materia, he casts a Fire 3 spell on the corpse, burning it until nothing but ashes remained.

'Now Holy can be set free.' The man thought to himself. He waited for a small trace of light, Holy's light, to suddenly appear to burst out of the crater. It never came. 'Something is wrong.' Sephiroth doesn't understand it. Jenova is gone, Holy should be set free. Something else is holding it back.

_You'll still become the rightful heir to this planet. As long as we're alive, Holy shall not interfere._

Sephiroth throws his head back and laughs. The irony of it all. Even in death, Jenova finds a way to control him. Unwillingly, he's holding Holy back. His very existence holds it in place. Sephiroth glances down at the Masamune in his hand. Perhaps he can repent for all the deaths he's caused by giving his own for the sake of the planet. He'd rather someone else do the job for him and die like a true warrior, in battle. For a brief moment, Sephiroth let his cold façade slip. He's actually going to die. Even if he lived the entire world will be against him. His eyes sting for the briefest of moments before his face hardens into a scowl.

If his life is the price to pay, than he'll gladly pay it. He took a moment to stand there, letting the sudden breeze flow through his long silver hair. 'A breeze?' Sephiroth thinks in confusion. This deep in the crater, there shouldn't be any wind. Turning around, he looks up, his eyes brightening at the sight of Cloud heading towards him. 'He knows I'm alive. He wants to finish me.'

Sephiroth smirks as Cloud pulls out the Ultimate Sword, Sephiroth follows his lead and raises his Masamune. They stare at each other in a standoff. With a cry of pure anger, Cloud leaps forward screaming out _Omni-Slash_. Just as Cloud made his first swing, Sephiroth dropped his arms, willingly taking each single blow. With his body now covered with various cuts, with blood dripping to the ground from his finger tips, Sephiroth stared up at Cloud as the blond warrior leaped into the air, preparing for one final attack.

As his demise became apparent. Sephiroth couldn't do more than smile. Although he's going to die. He didn't go alone. He already made sure he brought Jenova with him.

Whowee... That's it everyone! Hope you liked it. But you know something... After writing this. I think Sephiroth became my favorite character lol. Well, if you enjoyed this, drop a review and let me know. If you hated this, drop me a flame and let me know. A review is a review either way, right?


End file.
